Grad Much
by PXLight
Summary: Thoughts of Dahlia come back to Phoenix as graduation approaches. Who is that mysterious person and why does Phoenix get the feeling he knows her? Pls comment/review. CRAPPY ENDING! XD
1. Bar and Trial: The Day

A/N: Well, I was bored out of my mind thinking of this project we had to do in school. Don't know why, but it brings up rainbow popcorn.

Oh yeah, I messed up really badly around the middle, so, it's all because I managed to get bored at midnight. I should be going to sleep, but I'm too lazy to get up, but too dizzy to write a flowing one-shot.

Dang. Whatever, I know this is bad, but I'm sorry. I'm just not accustomed to typing up random fanfics off the top of my head just yet.

* * *

It was a rather sunny day. I guess people would be as ecstatic as they were now. Today was THE DAY. The day I finally got out of Ivy university to pursue my dream of becoming a lawyer (yeah, I guess it was better than my back-up plan: working at Eldoon's Noodles).

I can still remember the time about two weeks ago. The bar exam was exhausting, but I guess it was all worth it. The constant studying, the endless law books, even the all-nighters I had to pull in order to pass. The bar exam was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do, but if it meant saving my friend, I had to do it.

The joy of passing it, however, was a different story. I got the results soon after, and after receiving a passing grade, I was overjoyed. It may only be an average grade, but I didn't care. All my hard work soon paid off as I jumped up and down in my dorm, screaming like a wild chimp who had just found the legendary bananas.

My friends came in, thinking there was a fire. One of them even brought in a fire extinguisher. They too had their results in their hand. Three passed while two failed, but they weren't as content as I was. They didn't have to save a friend by passing their department.

Graduation is an awkward day, though I never knew the day would come. What's weird is leaving all the friends I've gotten to know here (The again, they are rather eccentric. You know what, it would be better if I just got on with life).

It was five hours before grad when it all happened. I majored in arts, so I actually volunteered to help with the decorations. As I picked up a ribbon from the decorations, I still can't remember the reason as to why I studied art, of all subjects. I mean, if I was going to be a lawyer, why did I have to study art? That's when it soon came back to me.

The trial I had a few months back came flooding into my mind. I remembered why I joined art class. It was all because of this girl I met one day reading in some court library; my precious Dollie. Her gentle laugh rang through my ears as I stood there dazed, my sharp grey eyes glazed over, pinching a thin piece of ribbon which swayed in the breeze, then became limp.

I had joined art class in order to spend more time with my precious Dollie. I never missed her as much as I had then, standing there half conscious. People actually began to stare at me, but I ignored them, drowning in the flooding memories.

After that lawyer helped me get off the hook in the murder trial, I was even more dedicated to becoming a lawyer myself than I was before, if it meant being capable saving the innocent. Dahlia herself was found guilty for murdering Doug Swallow after that case. I still can't believe that all that really happened. At the time, I wanted to help my poor, sweet Dollie. I believed she was innocent. Of course, my beliefs weren't pure at the time. My infatuation with her clouded my judgement when the truth was staring me right in the face. Dahlia really was the killer; my lawyer brought that to fruition.

Now people were yelling at me to get a move on with the decorations. Grad was going to start in four hours and we all still had a lot to do. I just dismissively placed the ribbon on the appropriate poles, then walked away from the crowd, thoughts of Dahlia rushing back into my mind.

I sat underneath a tree thinking of what happened to me after that. I truly took that lawyer, Mia's words into account onto my life. I haven't moved on completely, though I eventually came to realize what had happened. I was sure that the Dahlia I hung out with and the Dahlia we all had witnessed in court were two different people. It's true that I am still infatuated with her as I thought under that shady tree, allowing the breeze to blow through my naturally spiky hair.

Dahlia. If she saw me after what happened after that trial, she really wouldn't have known me. I, to be honest, completely forgot about her. I was so caught up with finishing university that she actually left my mind. To be honest, my attitude about everything changed. I focused on my work, leaving the past behind. Oddly enough, thoughts of her never ran across my head as I studied furiously for the bar exam.

After that fateful trial, I took off the pink sweater she gave me. I made sure to keep it somewhere safe, where my precious memories of her couldn't be harmed by anything on the outside. I made sure I would never wear it again, in hopes of forgetting her and getting on with my life.

I remembered the day when I finally took it off. Forever. I folded it slowly, letting the soft knitting brush my fingers for as long as possible. I soon realized that this was the way it was meant to be as I tucked it under my luggage, hoping I would never see it again.

Now that I thought of it, I really do wish I burnt it instead. Just thinking of the damned sweater is actually coaxing me right now to run back to my dorm, grab it, and put it on, feeling the love against my chest. Let the tears flow. _No_, I thought as I shook my head rapidly. That wasn't love. That was manipulation. Dahlia is a nightmare.

Thinking of it all like that used to help, but under that tree, I cried. Hard. Tears of sorrow and broken heart flowed down my cheeks. After the trial, I cried this was in my dorm all alone. Dahlia was just using me to get what she wanted. She killed someone without me knowing. And she wanted to kill me too. That was the true nature of her love. I've learned to accept it, but I guess it's okay to mourn every once in a while.

I got up and rubbed away the tears. I must have looked silly, crying over a criminal girlfriend around everyone else getting ready for the biggest celebration of their lives.

I returned to the graduation grounds. I picked up more decorations as I pushed Dahlia away. She was nothing more than a distant memory. A fragment of the past. As I put up yet another banner, I saw someone. Someone I thought I knew.

It couldn't be. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Was this just a coincidence? I could have sworn that right by one of the poles, hiding, was Dahlia. Her hair, her face, even her soft hands, they looked the same. Just like before. The shy smile and those deep, gorgeous eyes, I couldn't forget them.

I shook my head once more, allowing the thought dissolve in my head. There is no way that could be Dahlia. I was just seeing things. Dahlia was locked up in jail, preparing for her death sentence, so I hear. So why did I start running towards her?

I was right. There really was a girl there. She began to run, but because of the head-start she had, I couldn't catch her before she ran into the bush. The thoughts and questions running through my mind kept me company as I walked back. I couldn't get a clear enough view from where I was and where she was. I could have sworn that she looked like Dahlia. The only thing is, she was wearing purple robe of some sort. I've never seen Dahlia wear something like that.

I sighed to myself. Probably some people playing a prank on me. I half-expected someone to get in front of my face and yell, "GOCTHA, YOU LOSER!" in front of my face. It never happened. In fact, no one really noticed that I ran away.

I continued to help, and, two hours before the graduation ceremony started, we were done. The end product was rather rewarding. Colourful streamers hung from tree to tree, encircling a large, lush grassy field. There was a makeshift stage and several seats on the grass. Many lanterns hung everywhere and rather outstanding banners commemorating our time at Ivy University were hung around the entrance. During the graduation ceremony, which took place at night, the paper lanterns would light everything up, making it all a rather beautiful night.

There was a large field beside the group of chairs and the podium. This was where the graduation dance would take place. I still hadn't been able to find a partner, but just three days ago, a pretty decent girl asked me to dance with her today. I accepted, knowing that both myself and her were getting rather desperate.

The podium was outstanding. Right there was a locked box that probably held our diplomas, degrees, awards, and several other graduating items. There was a microphone set up. I walked towards it, almost tempted to start singing in front of an empty audience. I tapped it, to discover that it was plugged in at the moment. No one was there at the moment, so I took a deep breath...

And stopped. The sun was setting, casting a shadow on someone who had just walked into the area. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't even know what I was going to say! (Though I was thinking of randomly yelling Objection! I have to practice the trade if I ever want to be a master at it.)

She came back. I couldn't see her face due to the shadow the setting sun cast over her face. I was right though. She looked ALMOST like Dahlia. Not exactly. She had the same features, but her hair was black and she was wearing this strange cultural outfit made of a soft, purple cloth. Her hair was also different as it was as black as night.

I could tell that we were just standing there, staring at each other in awe. I couldn't tell if I knew her or not, and I couldn't tell if she knew me. It just felt...right, being in her presence. I knew it wasn't Dahlia, but I don't recall Dahlia ever having siblings. The stranger too just stood there and it seemed like forever when she broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked. I gasped and sheepishly blushed. I realized my mouth was hanging right open, facing the microphone. I immediately fixed myself up, stood straight, and finally closed my hanging mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry" I exclaimed. My voice echoed through the graduation field and I blushed even harder. I clumsily stepped off the podium and walked towards her in an attempt to find out who she really was (and to get away from that microphone).

The only thing is, she started to step back. When I saw this, I too hesitated. Was I doing the right thing. Did I really want to know who this stranger was. While I was distracted by my thoughts, she ran off. She did say something, however, and it was that very statement that both made my day and made me cry in fear of the mystery that was laid out in front of me.

"Good bye... Feenie..."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I was planning to make this a one-shot. That was one of the best improv fics I've done in a while. Oh well.

Anyway, just saying that I was planning to make this only one frickin' chapter, but after seeing how this story played out, I guess I'm stuck making more chapters.

By the way, the rainbow popcorn thing still has something to do with this. I just didn't get to it yet.

*sigh* I never realized how hard it would be to make this semi-long. Whatever! If you liked this, don't be afraid to review and whatnot. I really need the extra moral support.

In addition, I can tell you that this story WILL take on new twists, including this new POV thing I'm trying out. Wish me luck! .


	2. Departure: Eagle Tears

A/N: Here it comes, RAINBOW POPCORN! (I hope so, because I've been meaning to add that to this story!)

By the way, my group kind of failed in the project I was referring to earlier. Watch me persuade my teacher to give me a higher mark while everyone else fails! XD (kidding)

Anyway, as always, it takes a little while for me to add new chapters, only because of homework overload. BE PATIENT! *Oh yeah, there's WAY too many spoilers here!*

Also, I'm sorry it sucks! Please forgive me!!! (Ron DeLite's hair pops out) .

* * *

It was three days before his... final celebration. I knew I just had to go and see him before he departed from my life forever.

I remember pacing in my room back at the Hazakura Temple. I marked this date on my calendar. I never realized that time can fly when you're sitting on a block of ice chanting nonsense as if it would help you get through life.

Bikini was a rather kind mentor, almost like my own mother. She knew why I had been so concerned almost instantly. The snow still remained on the area we were as we were high up on Eagle Mountain. I continued to pace, thinking of what I should do. I guess I was pretty troubled.

I ran through the snow to ring the bell (I don't know why I have to ring the bell when both Bikini and I were the only ones up here... and we knew by heart when we had to go eat). I then ran back inside to prepare for dinner.

When I ran in, I shook off the snow and let the warmth rush through my face. It was still plenty cold, but it was much better without the shuddering winds.

Bikini was inside in front of a well-prepared meal: roast beef with gravy, warm mashed potatoes, soda that I still remember grabbing on one of my rare visits into town, and of course, a healthy serving of iced steamed vegetables. (The ice of Eagle Mountain is used as a topping on the steamed vegetables. There are several dissolved minerals in that ice so when it melts, it is released into the vegetables, making them more than bearable.) My mouth actually watered for once. It was rather strange as I was just a mess of emotions right now. I prayed that the warm food would sooth my soul.

I hurriedly washed up and ran back to the table to enjoy a nice warm dinner with Bikini. The food was fantastic, but my mind continued to race on about my dilemma. Of course Bikini sensed my despair, being a master nun.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. I glanced up, actually half-surprised that she knew that something was on my mind. I should have seen it coming though. Worry was etched right on my face in big bold letters. I was pretty transparent too.

I looked down at my meal. "Nothing, sister." I muttered. Though it seemed as if I didn't care, inside, I actually wanted Bikini to come by my side, hug me, and persuade me to open up to her. Oddly enough, as I closed my eyes in thought, Bikini actually did come and hug me. It was a warming feeling and I began to cry without knowing it. She whispered to me. "I know it's only three days away dear."

I was shocked. How the heck would she know what I was thinking? Could she read my mind? She immediately responded with, "While I was retrieving your laundry while you were out of town, I saw the encircled date on your calendar." Oh.

My tears continued to flow down my cheek, warm to the touch. "Bikini... my...." I couldn't bring myself to say it. I knew what this was all about, what was happening. I just couldn't call him my "boyfriend" anymore. Phoenix Wright, the love of my life.

That trial soon came rushing back into my memory. He was put on trial for a murder I knew he never committed. It was all my devious sister's fault that he had to go through what he had. I wonder what he thinks of Dahlia, of me? I knew he figured that the "Dahlia" that was with him during those university years and the "Dahlia" he had met at court were two different people. I could tell he had figured that out. I continued to cry as Bikini continued to pat me on the back.

I let everything out. "Bikini! Phoenix, I ruined your life!" I told her everything, including her sister's plan from before and what had happened at the trial a long time ago. I was sure she still remembered all of the details.

The plan was rather heinous. It was all to avoid Dahlia from getting caught by the police. She used Phoenix as an oblivious partner in crime and she managed to get away.

She then told me that she was going to kill Phoenix in order to get the bottle of poison back from him. I couldn't stand seeing Dahlia kill yet another person. I decided to save him by persuading her to let me get the bottle back from him.

I went to Ivy University as Dahlia and hung out with Phoenix. Soon enough, we became a couple. Though at first, I didn't enjoy the connection and the fact that Phoenix would keep showing off that ridiculous bottle as if it were a symbol of our love. However, the fake love soon became a reality as I too fell in love with the utterly thoughtless, spiky-haired kid. When I thought about it like that, I noticed that I sounded like Dahlia. Feenie was special to me. I actually enjoyed his presence. though soon, my sister came back after another one of my retrieval failures.

That's when the trial came around. Dahlia was found guilty for the murder of her old boyfriend. I myself was cast away, so I wasn't there to comfort Feenie in his time of need. I cried on Bikini's shoulder even more. I could feel my dirty tears of guilt staining her demon-warding hood.

I forced myself to stop as I eventually realized that Bikini's shoulder was soaked. "Dear..." she started. "It's not your fault. That sweet boyfriend of yours still cares for you, I'm sure of it."

That brought me back to Earth. I looked up at Bikini and stared at her straight in the eye. Eye to red eye. "Sister, you know.... I won't be able to see Feenie ever again after three days."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, up until three days from now, I know where Feenie is. When he leaves university, who knows where he will go?"

Bikini stopped to think about that for a while. "You have a point." Bikini thought for a few minutes as I ate silently and wiped the tears off my face. Bikini then returned to her seat, climbed up, ate a MASSIVE piece of roast beef, chewed, swallowed (what detail!), then jumped up in triumph, only to crash to the floor in defeat.

"Ow, my back." Bikini groaned.

"BIKINI! Are you alright!?" I exclaimed, running beside Bikini to help her back on her feet.

"Thank you dear, but I'm just fine."

"Why did you jump off your chair, sister? You know that's not good for you."

"Well, I just came up with the most brilliant idea to solve your rather perilous debacle."

Bikini then jumped up, pulled on my ear, and made sure that I bent down so Bikini could whisper her plan into my ear. (What's the point of whispering when we the only people for 50 kilometres???)

The plan was brilliant and I immediately cheered up. "Do you mean it, sister?" I asked rather joyfully.

"Of course I so, dear. If this is the last chance, then I suggest you take it."

I squealed in joy and ran back to my room to get ready. I was leaving early in the morning. "Feenie, I'm coming back!" I exclaimed as I ran off.

"Honey, finish your dinner!" Bikini called out. She looked at the unfortunately wasted food, eyed my leftover roast beef, and shoved it down her throat. "Well, if she won't come back, I guess I better just finish it myself!" she chuckled jubilantly. And that was that.

* * *

It was around four when I woke up next morning. I jumped out of my bed, eager to meet up with an old friend.

I grabbed my luggage (it wasn't much), and I ran out the door to the snowmobile.

As I passed the courtyard, I saw Bikini there, praying to the statue of Ami. I never guessed that Bikini would be obliged to wake up early just to pray. What I soon found out however, as I crept towards her, was that she was actually praying for me. She hoped that I would have a safe journey and that I would have luck in all my endeavours there (I honestly hoped so too).

I then went behind her and screamed. Loud. I don't know why I wanted to scare her, but it sure didn't work. She actually managed to scare the wit out of me. Once I was behind her, she turned around and screamed at me first. That's why I screamed. Loud. My scream literally echoed throughout the mountainous valley that surrounded us. I struggled to catch my breath as Bikini chuckled hysterically.

"I got you, didn't I?" she exclaimed.

"How did you know?"

"It's easy to hear the crunching of snow."

Oh.

She and I walked back over to the snowmobile, a thin layer of snow already covering it. I dusted it off, then started it up. The snowmobile purred like it always has, ready to go and move on to the next step. I wished I felt the same.

I got off the snowmobile, bent down, and hugged Bikini. I knew I was going to miss her. She had been my mother for so long after my real one abandoned my sister and I. The next week or so were going to be harsh, but I just hoped I could do what I needed to do.

I then got back on the snowmobile. I waved a last farewell to Bikini as I drove off, ready to tackle the next challenge.

I stopped my snowmobile at the bottom of the mountain, made sure to lock it (lock a snowmobile?), took out my pre-paid train tickets and headed off.

Ivy University, here I come!

* * *

A/N: I've become accustomed to writing to A/N's per chapter, so I hope you don't mind. If you haven't figured out already, I'm actually just improvising my work. No storyline included.

I guess I still couldn't get to rainbow popcorn. This chapter was also pretty short too. Whatever. I'm trying my best to make the most out of all this, but it's really hard...

Well, I'll try my best to put rainbow popcorn in the next chapter! (I really have to as it was my inspiration for all this.) Wish me luck and wait just a bit longer for each chapter to come! XD


	3. Bar and Trial: Beat Around the Bush

**Before Starting**: Okay, I swear, if I don't end up with rainbow popcorn at the end of this chapter , I'm going to jump off the nearest cliff. (And according to my friend, that's out my window, so, whatever drug you're on, I pray you stop!)

So, well, it's about time I got a move on in this chapter. I gotta stop stalling from doing my homework, but that's what I do best. Besides, this is fun!

* * *

It's two days until the final day. Rather exciting when I thought about. If I just stuck with my disguise, I too would be graduating. The only thing is, I'm still not sure I understood half the lessons they taught there. All I remember were the boring lectures and the swarms of desperate boys trying to touch my hair or some other part of my body.

I remember those days when I was first there. When Phoenix came to my rescue. It was by the lockers after math class when a swarm of rowdy boys surrounded me. In my opinion, they were all dirty perverts that forget to bathe every day. I was completely overtaken as they started to paw at me.

That's when Phoenix came in. He "heroically" (though it was more like a slip-on-a-banana-peel type of entrance) stepped in, spread his arms to protect me, and fended off the people trying to harass me. Of course, he got beat up in the end, but he seemed happy about it, as long as I was safe. I never thought of it much back then, but now that I think of it, he did it all for love.

I wept on the train.

* * *

Wow, that was an entire day of boredom. It takes a while to get into downtown when you're all the way up in the mountains. It was the evening at the time, so I went in search of a hotel. Bikini gave me some money, though it wasn't much. My cell phone was also with me at the time when I walked into the Gatewater hotel.

There was a very kind, yellow-suited, orange highlights, young bellboy. I could tell that this was his first day on the job by the not so reassuring, frantic look on his face.

I entered my hotel room. I was surprised by its elegance compared to my room back at Eagle Mountain. I also couldn't believe that Bikini had the power to rent room like this for me! I guess one would make a lot of money selling reservations for a temple!

Anyway, my room was just amazing. Though the room itself was jus decent, the view was amazing. My room overlooked the street we were on. Though most people wouldn't think of that as a great view, it was at least different from seeing a giant mountain every day. Also, at least I didn't end up with the room facing that law office building. There would be no view whatsoever there.

The bed was so comfortable! I threw my luggage (it wasn't much) onto the floor and jumped onto the bed. I nearly fell asleep as I sunk through the soft cushions. I got up again because there was still so much I needed to do. I couldn't fall asleep just yet.

I walked over to the phone and ordered some room service. I learned how to do this by watching those old-fashioned movies back home. I looked at the guide and ordered some pizza and ice cream. (I've only tried pizza and ice cream once, so I figured, while I still can, I should try some!)

Soon enough, as I was just fixing up my luggage and exploring my hotel room, the bellboy came in. It was the same one I saw earlier. His nervous look told me that he had more customers, so I paid him (including a little extra in hopes of calming his nerves). In the end, he didn't calm down at all, but smiled a bit and left in a hurry, his fists clenched and his feet moving in a pace that almost seemed as though he was holding back a sprint.

I then went over to look at what he brought me. The pizza looked freshly baked: as if it just came out of the oven. The ice cream looked like a delicacy, decorated to perfection. It was white, so it meant it was vanilla flavoured. There was also a cute little cherry on the top. I took my finger, ran it through a bit of the ice cream and licked it. Perfect.

I spent the next two hours enjoying my pizza and ice cream in silence. It was really weird eating by myself as Bikini usually ate with me. I wonder what she was thinking about eating her meal alone back at Eagle Mountain?

It was soon an hour to midnight and I was stuffed. I didn't get a chance to watch TV because I was still tired from the trip. I jumped out of my robes and put on some pyjamas (yes, nuns also use PJ's) and got ready to go to bed. I then jumped right onto my bed once more, allowing the soft, silky blankets, the city lights, and the hum of the occasional car drag me to sleep. It was a dreamless night.

* * *

Today was the day! It was finally time to go over to Ivy University and meet Phoenix! I jumped right out of bed at the thought, ordered and ate some pancakes and egg, got into my robe (I didn't really have much else) and ran out of the hotel.

The day was enlightening. Though I knew it was still 8 in the morning, I still had to find the location of the university. It's been a while since I've been there and I haven't been out of the actual university much. I also usually walked with friends, not paying much attention to my surroundings. I figured that the best way to find it was to just simply ask someone.

I never realized just how hard that would be. There were many types of people out there. As I asked around, I became more and more shy around people, especially because most people didn't exactly know about the university.

Soon, lunch rolled around and I was lost, dazed, tired, and hungry. Besides, no one exactly was looking forward to walking out onto the street to save a girl in some strange purple robes. I still remember the looks on the other people's faces as thy glanced over to me and listened to my question. most females walked away after seeing me and somewhat mocking me on my fashion sense (says the people who decided to where guy clothes of all things). The men, on the other hand, looked at me in an awkward way, then when we made eye contact, they suddenly seemed as if they wanted to stay with me. Of course, when they made their offers to show me around or stick by me, I had to deny. Feenie was my one and only love and I was completely dedicated to him.

I decided to stop for a while and walk on a lazy grassy field. It was strange how such a bustling town could keep such a well groomed park. I just sat down a bit, eyed some nice berries, and ate them. They were oddly sweet for once; I think many people assumed they were poisonous.

I then, somewhat satisfied with the berries, took out a pancake I had saved from breakfast. I stuffed it greedily into my mouth, eager to swallow down the odd bitterness that came after the berries.

I walked north from the park, following the river closely. I wasn't sure where to go anymore, so I figured that the river had to lead somewhere. I continued to follow the river through some bush. It wasn't that thick, but though at first I thought that I was sure that I was going the wrong way, some strange power dragged me on.

I soon ended up amongst familiar buildings. My first thought was that I knew this place. It was Ivy University campus! I made it! I was just about to go and run into the open, but I stopped after the thought of a ton of young adults staring t me and my weird outfit, not to mention several sticks attacking my hair. I cleaned up a bit by the river I was following back in the bush, then continued to hide through the bush, but at the same time, follow the boundary into Ivy University.

It didn't take too long before I made it to the graduation area. It was a wide lush field and several kids were just moving about, putting up several decorations and getting ready for the best moment of their lives. I scanned the crowd, praying that I would see Phoenix here. I figured that, using the talents he discovered back at art class, he would be helping out with the decorations and such. It took a while because I was expecting someone dressed up in a vivid pink sweater with a big heart. I then just thought to myself to look for someone with amazingly spiky hair. Through that sense of logic, I finally found him!

It was strange, seeing him without that sweater. I could've sworn he would always used to wear it. When I saw him under the tree with a casual blue t-shirt and jeans on, I was glad that he managed to move on from the mistakes I had made. Then again, I took a second glance and realised that he was crying. Why was he crying? I wonder if my presence made him think of me, no, Dahlia again?

He then rubbed the tears off and got back to work. He continued to put up decorations. I myself got a bit carried away. As he reached up to put on more streamers, I could see just how passionate he was about his work. I took a step out of the bush. That thought of muscles just rippling under that shirt as he picked up a ladder and carried it with ease drew me further into the campus. Soon, my infatuated thoughts of Phoenix brought me behind a pole, thinking just how amazing he really is.

That's when it happened. He was just putting up yet another streamer when he glanced to the side towards the pole I was looking behind. I think he saw me. He then shook his head as if his mind was playing tricks on him, though I was real. I was actually relieved when he did that, but then grew tense once more when he started walking towards me. I panicked. I ran back into the bush and he ran after me. I had a head-start and kept running until I made it back to the river. He didn't follow.

I caught my breath beside the river, watching it flow as if it would bring me some relief. I can't believe it. So many thoughts were coursing through my head. I couldn't believe how much Phoenix had and hadn't changed. He still seemed so kind and warmed-hearted, but also a bit more mature and much less gay.

Once I caught my breath, I picked up a heavy stone and threw it into the middle of the river. It made a resounding and confident splash as I threw yet another one. The next one didn't make as big of a satisfying splash as I crumpled to the ground and started to weep. I thought of how I had wasted my chance to say hi to Phoenix. I was so angry at myself for being scared of him, of ALL people. How could I be scared of the one I love?

I walked back to the hotel, following the river once more. It didn't take as long because I had already carved a way through the bush. I soon arrived at the hotel, many workers and visitors surprised at my appearance. I guess I did look kind of silly with more branches attacking my hair and a ton of mud all over my once purple robe.

I made it into my hotel room and kicked off the shoes. I didn't dare jump onto my bed in fear that the mud would spread. I decided it would be best if I took a shower, and so I did. As I washed off all the leftover dirt and sticks, I started to realize that this was STILL my last chance to say a final farewell to Feenie. Though I have seen him again, I knew it wasn't enough.

I finished my shower quickly and jumped into some new robes (but still identical to the ones before). I ran out the door one more, and this time, I decided that it would be best ti find an alternative route. Luckily, many people were headed to Ivy University themselves to see someone graduate or something. I myself just had to ask a family getting ready where it was, and I followed their directions. I ran into the campus office, got a visitors pass (you needed one still if you wanted to be there before grad started), and ran to the podium area.

I ran towards the gates and stopped, seeing my lucky chance. The sun was setting right behind my back when I saw Phoenix standing there alone. He then walked over to the podium, looked around, and tapped the microphone. To my surprise, it was on. I then walked towards him. Just as he took a breath to say (or shout) something in the microphone, he stopped. I guess he noticed my presence.

At that moment, it felt so awkward to be standing there. Though it was just perfect. We were just standing there, staring at each other in awe. Well, he was staring at me in awe. I was just standing there, staring at his wide-open mouth. He must have been in shock as I don't think he knew that it was just hanging there. "Aren't you going to say something?" I asked. I then look at him realized that his mouth was hanging open and I chuckled to myself. I then realized that he still doesn't know that I was the person he was with all that time. Simultaneously, I could tell that we both felt safe around each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he exclaimed. His voice was so warming and recognisable, a tiny tear ran through my eye. What was funny was that his voice echoed throughout the field. He was lucky that no one else was around but me. He clumsily stepped off the podium and that's when I began to feel awkward. I knew that he was only going to walk towards me, but I didn't feel right about revealing my identity just yet.

I stepped back as he came forward. He too hesitated. We were both having second thoughts. Even I wasn't sure if this was the way it was meant to be. I knew that this was the only opportunity I had, but I still ran off. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, to tell him, but there I was, running away from him. There was one goal I managed to achieve from the meeting. Just before I ran, I told him something so shocking, I think I may have caused a sense of dread and comfort in the poor boy.

"Good bye... Feenie..." I said.

I at least managed to say good-bye.

* * *

**Before Leaving**: T.T NO RAINBOW POPCORN! I'm sorry for all the commotion about wanting to add rainbow popcorn, but I assure you, it really does have something to do with this story. Well, because I haven't been able to fit in rainbow popcorn in this chapter, I guess I better go jump off the nearest cliff (which is my window!) BYE WORLD!

*jumps out window* (I really did too)

WHAT!? I completely forgot. Here's a tip for all who plan to commit suicide by jumping out their bedroom window:

DON'T JUMP OUT OF A WINDOW THAT'S ON THE FIRST FLOOR.

Lesson well-learned.


	4. Recollection: Meeting

A/N: Okay, the truth is, I just wanted to get this over with before Valentine's Day, so this may be the last chapter. Who knows?

I'm also not the best romance writer. I just can't stand sappy romance.

That's why I never bothered reading Twilight. *shields head and cringes in fear* DON'T SCOLD ME!

Oh yeah, I'm probably abandoning the rainbow popcorn idea. I changed the plot up over the course of this weekend, so celebrate. You won't see me complain about a lack of rainbow popcorn.

*runs to a corner and cries*

* * *

That night, Phoenix celebrated as he was about to get out of university. He knew that who he saw earlier wasn't Dahlia, but it was someone that he had spent a long time with. They knew each other, but Phoenix didn't know her real name.

During the grad, Phoenix enjoyed himself, but not as much as he should have. He kept thinking of tha strange stranger and her last words.

_"She called me Feenie."_ he thought. _"She must be Dahlia's doppelganger or something."_

In the end, he let it go and let life go its course.

That wonderful night, Phoenix grabbed his degree in law and jumped up and down in joy. He would finally be able to pursue his dream.

As he merrily celebrated, someone too celebrated. They were just watching behind the scenes.

Iris shuffled. She was glad that her boyfriend finally graduated. Unfortunately, it would be the last time she would see his face for a while.

She took out a camera. She shuffled around the bush to get a better picture.

_SNAP!_ She got it.

Unfortunately, Phoenix noticed. (Of course he would. It was night time, making a flash VERY noticeable.)

Phoenix ran to the bush after Iris. This time, he caught up.

"Hey you. Stop for a second." Phoenix said as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

Iris tried to fight it off, but Phoenix only held on tighter.

"How do you know me?" Phoenix asked.

Iris tried to fight off the tears, but it was worthless. She let them flow down her cheek as she turned to face her love.

"We've been with each other since August, Feenie." she whispered.

The wind blew and rustled Phoenix's grad robe and a bunch of leaves nearby. The temperature suddenly went cold, even though it was a warm summer evening.

"Dahlia..." Phoenix murmured. Iris blushed.

"I'm not Dahlia..." she replied softly. They allowed it to hang through the air.

"Then who are you?" Phoenix asked.

"Someone else. But you're close." Iris responded.

The two looked into each other's eyes. This is teh first time the two had the opportunity to truly examine one another.

_"She looks just like her."_ Phoenix thought. _"Except... I KNOW this is the person I was with all that time. The Dahlia I saw in court was a different person."_ Though Phoenix's reasoning would never make sense to anyone he told, it was all he had.

_"He looks just the same as when I left him."_ Iris thought. _"I missed you and your beautiful grey eyes, Feenie." _

Iris began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"I won't be able to see you again when you graduate." Iris sobbed.

Phoenix remained quiet. He knew that he had the truth.

"I love you." Phoenix whispered into her ear.

Iris gasped. She knew that Phoenix thought that she was still Dahlia, but she could sense a change in his reasoning. He knew that there were two different people. He liked the first one. He liked her.

"I love you too, Feenie."

The two kissed right there, hidden from view by the trees surrounding them.

The kiss lasted long. At first, they were hesitating, but then the fear just melted away as they began to wrap each other in their arms.

As the kiss lasted, it seemed as if all time froze just for them. The wind felt as if it were enveloping them in its serenity. The trees seemed to sway peacefully.

They soon broke away. They were sad that they had to break apart, but they knew that they had to go.

"I promise I will find you again." Phoenix told her. "Then you can tell me the truth."

Iris ran off. Phoenix walked back and enjoyed the rest of his graduation ceremony.

*Okay , you should know what happens next. It's all in the games.*

* * *

Ten years had passed since that day. Phoenix had decided to reminisce because of all the memories.

"Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed. "When am I going to get a new mommy?"

"You're already up to that, Truce?"

"Yup!"

"Well, keep waiting. I'll find her eventually!"

Phoenix let Apollo take Trucy out for a little walk through the park. Phoenix wanted to remember this day alone.

He finally found out who she was. Iris Fey.

Somehow, his old mentor and apprentice were coincidentally related to her. That was surprising.

It was as if fate wanted them to meet again.

Phoenix just sighed and took out his magatama. It was all he had left of the Feys other than the pictures and random memories floating around in his head.

Phoenix decided to head out for a walk.

* * *

Phoenix casually walked over to People Park. The sun was setting. Perfect timing.

He walked through the bush, the shortcut he was positive Iris had used back then. He followed the small stream to Ivy University. He then walked over to the old graduation ground where they had kissed that night.

What he found was shocking.

Iris was there, sitting on the ground crying.

"Why did you want me to come here, Mia?" she asked. "This just brings back painful memories!"

Phoenix quietly walked over behind her, making sure not to blow his cover by stepping on a stick or something.

He then quickly hugged his old girlfriend.

Iris screamed.

"It's alright Iris. It's just good old Feenie." he replied.

Iris immediately calmed down.

Tears trickled from her eyes as she melted into Phoenix's warm hug.

"Feenie, I missed you so much." Iris whispered. "Mia told me to come here today after I channelled her for advice. Now I see why she wanted me to come."

Phoenix stopped embracing her and took a seat beside her. It had been a while since the two of them looked at each other. Seven years, in fact.

"Feenie. You've grown up." Iris exclaimed as she looked at Phoenix's facial hair that really made him look like a hobo. Phoenix just laughed.

"Well, so have you." he replied.

It was true. Iris had grown her hair a bit longer. Her robe was also a light lavender instead of the dark fuchsia robe she used to wear. Otherwise, she was same old Iris.

"What happened?" Iris asked. "I heard that you were disbarred from your dream job."

Phoenix sighed. He forgot that Iris returned to the mountains after Godot went to jail. She probably didn't know about the forged evidence or the trial that remedied that.

Phoenix then took a deep breath and told her everything.

What Phoenix didn't know was just how much emotion he had bottled up over the last seven years. BY the end of his story, he was crying.

"Feenie, it's alright." Iris said softly. Phoenix just huddled into her soft embrace like he used to back at university. It's been a long time since he had been in the company of someone his age that loved him like Iris did. Phoenix realized that all he wanted all this time was the love and support of a companion.

"Thank you Iris." Phoenix sobbed.

The two hugged each other, trying to calm each other down. Soon, the sun set and it was dark. The graduation ceremony for this year's graduates began. Many young people danced about just as Phoenix had ten years ago.

"Do you remember this day... ten years ago?" Phoenix asked.

Iris looked at him. They stood up.

"Of course I do."

Iris looked at Phoenix. He was now in his hobo outfit, but Iris imagined him in his graduation robe. It wasn't too hard because on the other side of the bush, there were many people wearing the same robe.

"I love you." Phoenix whispered into her ear.

Iris gasped. It was the same this as before, except it had been a decade. She began to cry as memories welled up inside her.

"I love you too, Feenie." she replied.

And the two kissed once more.

They kissed much longer this time. It still had the same feel as it did ten years ago. The two still loved each other.

The picture Iris took ten years ago fell out of her sleeve after five minutes of continuous smooching. Phoenix glanced down at it as the picture swayed back and forth before finally coming to a stop on the soft grass.

Phoenix then stopped kissing Iris and picked it up.

It was a picture of him jumping up in joy with a degree in his hand.

Phoenix cried. A tear fell from his cheek onto the picture.

The picture was already worn out from over the ears. Iris would constantly take it out to remember what Phoenix looked like. She didn't want to forget him.

Phoenix cried because he really did miss his days as a lawyer. He wished he could go back in time and enjoy the feel of his degree in hand.

He brushed it off. That was before. He was just going to have to enjoy the moment now.

He looked back at Iris, who was still blushing after the kiss.

"Trucy needs a new mommy." Phoenix chuckled.

Iris gasped.

* * *

THE END!

*Take that for what you want. Your imagination should be able to fill up the rest of the story!*

* Oh yeah, no credits for this story. This was just WAY too crappy to deserve anyone's credit. Oh well. I finally get to rest up for tomorrow! YAY!*


End file.
